My broken heart and others
by drakey-lover
Summary: poems and more this is just a booky thing full of poems and stuffharry potter theme
1. My broken heart

Woo hoo I can finally post my ff up I am so proud lol anyways this is just a poem but I have a bunch of stories about 9 notebooks full of them so yes I am so happy because my computer doesn't have Microsoft word ;)  
It's a D/G one hope you like  
  
A broken heart  
  
You stole my heart,  
And never gave it back  
You shattered it,  
As I saw you laugh  
My broken heart  
Is forever gone  
But do I have the will to fight?  
To find another?  
In more then one way   
Will I be able  
To love again? 


	2. I finally know

(A/N yes I decided to take some peoples advice and add more to my poems  
book thingy I wrote this quickly and I know I probably have many mistakes  
but I need a beta reader so this is my little notice wanted: a beta reader  
for my poems in this book thingy please!)  
  
I finally know  
She sat down  
Not knowing what to do  
Her red hair  
Falling on her face  
As the tears poured out  
Unbeknownst to her  
The sadness she could not bear  
Her brothers  
Would never understand what she felt  
But neither would she  
He had showed so much hatred  
That had hurt her and others  
And now he revealed his true feelings for her  
She could not bear it because  
She knew he was gone  
The blonde man  
That she had once loathed  
Had finally told her of his love  
For her but why did he choose  
To tell her this moment when  
He passed into the veil  
The veil of death 


	3. My life flashed before my eyes

[A/N:i am putting this into mine too because both me and my sister wrote it  
and yes we share this.  
  
disclaimer:i don't own anything exept this is my origional work.  
  
She sat their brushing her hair out  
Wondering what was to become of her  
Would he still love her  
After all theyed been through?  
Or would he leave to never return ?  
She staired at her reflexion in the mirror  
Her brown wavy hair soft at the touch  
Then she noticed something  
Something peculier  
She could have sworn he was not their before  
But could it be or was it her mind playing games  
Yes it was Ron his red hair sticking up in tufts  
So he did love her he had come back  
Hopefully forever never to part  
Then she saw her self walking to the alter  
With the wedding dress she always wanted  
And him standing their with a wow formed in his mouth  
She saw this all in a dreamlike phase  
But it was all so real  
And yet it was real their she was with Ron  
And their daughter Rosie and it all happened so fast  
But she was enjoying every minute of it  
And then she woke up and looked up at the mirror  
And right there in the mirror was his face he came towards her  
Hermione will you marry me?? 


	4. A place I belong

[A/N: For those of you who are waiting for my third chapter posting of my  
story change of heart it's almost done just needs few minar changes  
meanwhile a poem to entertan you! It's about finding where you belong and  
stuff :)]   
  
He walked down the road,  
  
Pausing every step looking back  
  
Searching for signs of being followed  
  
Walking faster he broke out in a run  
  
Finally stopping at the old oak tree  
  
He pondered for a second of what he was to do,  
  
If they ever caught him could he ever return  
  
He heard a voice behind him steady but true,  
  
Or was it just his conscious telling him what to do?  
  
"Go back." it said startling him as he lay against the old tree  
  
He ran his hand through his platinum blonde hair  
  
Should he listen to the voice?  
  
Then as if out of nowhere came the voice again,  
  
Stronger this time "Go back Draco Malfoy find where you belong!"  
  
He ran back sure this voice was good  
  
As he reached the school he knew what he had to do  
  
Find his place but could he ever belong?  
  
He ran into a redhead the voice he heard again,  
  
"You have found your place!"it shouted as Draco looked at the girl  
  
she looked up shyly smiling and he knew that it was true  
  
he had found the place inside her heart  
  
he'd found out where he belonged.  
  
[A/N:I wonder did it make sense? I hope it did. If it didn't tell me so i  
can make changes] 


	5. The truth

[A/N Hello one and all a new poem for the ones who actually enjoy my  
amateur poems.Ok this one is about Harry in his fifth year when umbridge  
makes him write I must not lie and it etches into his hand. kind of his  
POV.]  
  
Look through my eyes,  
Then into my soul  
What will you find hidden in the stone  
Like the writing on my hands  
Etched into my very soul  
But what if i know  
That it cannot be true be true  
You can torture me  
Destroy the life in me  
Break everyone of my limbs  
Etch a lie unto my hands  
Into my very soul  
But you cannot take waht is mine  
You cannot stop my destiny  
The truth will be revealed  
Much to your dissmay  
The truth that will uncover  
The lies that you've portrayed  
So do what you will  
It won't make any differance  
You won't make me lie,  
About the truth. 


End file.
